Deep Temptations
by Kiari Elizabeth Kaioh
Summary: What will happen when Harry who loves Draco and Draco who loves harry get put together to do a long project? Will they finally admit their feelings? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone I'm glad you chose my story...cause you are gonna love it!!! I am Kiari Elizabeth Kaioh and this is my disclaimer! I do not own harry potter or the characters. This is strictly fan made!!! Ok lets get on with the fun!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Project

Harrry Potter walked around the common room in a pacing like manner. 'What should I do?' he thought. ' I can't love him...can I?' "Harry!" a feminine voice bekoned. "Hermione?!" he shouted. "What do you want?" "Well Harry if you must know..." She said in a smart-ass tone. " You have Potions in 5 minutes." "OH SHIT!!!!" Harry yelled as he darted out and down the halls. He ran all the way down to the dungeons only to be greeted by the one person he hated. "Late again, I see." Draco sneered. "I would bet good money that you were masturbating about that Weasley fellow." He and his gang laughed. " I was in thought!" Harry shut his mouth quickly. 'He can't know.' He thought."It's nothing!" He ran quickly into the class but Draco shoved in front of him. 'Damn that blonde has a really nice ass!' "bad harry" He said in wispered tone. "Uh-oh." Harry looked at all the full seats. The only free one being the one by draco.

'Damn my karma...' He sat down next to the boy he hated to love. "Shove off Potter!" Draco said demandingly. "Go sit in your boy's lap." "I have to sit here I'm sorry, but i don't like it anymore than you!" Harry growled. "Why are you so mean to me anyway?" he asked. Draco stared at him for a moment. 'Harry will catch on if i don't say something.' "I like to be a jerk, to impress the ladies..." He smirked in a loving way. "Everyone be quiet!" Snape announced. "I have big news! I hope you like the person you are sitting next to... because for the next 2 weeks he or she will be your project partner." "WHAT?!!!!" Harry and Draco both shouted. "We hate each other don't ya know?" Draco stood up. "Yeah!" Harry followed suite. "Well you get along well right now..." Snape proved a point." Plus it cannot be changed... Here are a list of items you are to find on a scavenger hunt, yes i know it sounds very exciting." Snape threw a paper on their table. " Class is dismissed."

"Damn!" Draco slammed his hands on the table. "Is he trying to get us to kill each other?" "Maybe he is trying to settle out differences." Harry said hopefully. "...Not that i care!" "Whatever...This might be fun..." "Wha?!" Harry jumped. "What happened to the grouchy Draco?" "He is still around..." Draco chuckled. ' This will be the perfect oppurtunity to learn more about my darling harry...' he thought " Let's just get this over with!" They both agreed and looked at the list together. "Well damn..." Draco said. "Of course half of these would be on the grounds at night time under a full moon... How ironic..." " I know these four!' Harry said excitedly. " Oh great!" Draco exclaimed. "Your not as usless as you look!" Harry blushed at this comment. "Harry...your all red?" Draco looked at harry like an idiot. Harry, however, just gazed at him. " Did you just call me...Harry?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well wasn't that exciting? Will draco finally confess his feelings for harry or will harry have to make the first move? If I get a few reviews then i will make the next Chapter. I hope you enjoyed!

Kiari Elizabeth Kaioh


	2. Chapter 2

Wecome to chapter 2! Let's just get started! Oh and I do not own harry potter or the characters. This is strictly fan-made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Draco?" Harry asked softly. "You...called me by my name..." "As did you, Harry..." Draco replied. Both boys turned a crimson red color and decided it best to just forget this had happened. "Let's just get these stupid items!!" Draco shouted. "What are these?" He pointed to a few names. "Oh..." Harry sounded suprised. "Oh...wonderful..." He sighed. "OF COURSE, some of these would be flowers that are only obtainable at night...in the full moon..." "OH GREAT..." Draco added. "And i assume we must hold hands or chant or something..." They both blushed again. "HEY!!" Draco got excited. "This one is in our common room! I'll go get it, cause you don't belong there..." "Alright." Harry responded as Draco ran off. Draco was smiling as he ran down the hall, but Harry was thinking some bad thoughts. He wondered just how close this project would bring them. 'OH HARRY!' Harry imagined draco shouting. 'Stop it! Your hurting me, Stop!'

"Hey!" Draco ran down the hall with a tiny flower. "I got it!" "Go Draco!" Harry hugged draco then backed off quickly, finally realizing what he did. "Sorry about that..." He blushed. "I didn't mean to..." "It's alright..."Draco caressed Harry's cheek. "I kinda...liked it." Both boys were feeling very akward by this time. "Let's just get the next one!" Harry ran away quickly with Draco close behind him. 'Harry has a nice ass...' Draco thought. 'I want him. I want him so bad...' "Draco?" Harry scared him. " This one is in the courtyard... Only accessable at night. We have maybe a half hour before it gets dark. Let's go wait." "Ok." Draco replied, as if he had a choice. They went to the beautiful courtyard and sat down on a stone pedistal. "The sunset..." Harry said. "It's beautiful..."

"Just like you..." Draco turned to him and stared at him with a soft look. "WHAT?!" Harry leaned back. "What are you saying?" "Harry..." Draco stood up. "Nothing..." "No tell me!" Harry yelled in a stern voice. " You like me don't you?" Draco turned around quickly at this comment. "No... No...But.. you like me too!" He accussed. "WHAT?!" Harry shouted. "No way!!!!" Harry stood up as well. "Har...Potter!!!" Draco shoved him against the wall. "I know that you like me..." Harry turned red...then shouted:"Well I know that you like me!" They both got wide-eyed. "Is this one of your pranks, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "What do you think? Harry?" Draco got closer to Harry's face. "Is it?" He got so close, Harry could feel his hot breath on his lips. "Draco.." Harry was cut off by Draco's finger. "Shh... Don't talk.." Draco's lips met with Harry's and both enjoyed it quiet nicely. "Draco..." Harry moaned as he and draco kissed more passionatly. Draco began to work his hands up harry's shirt while he strongly made out with Harry. Harry moaned again and again as Draco worked his magic on Harry's chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beautiful!!!! About damn time Draco!! Hope you guys are enjoying this. If i can get enough reviews i will write the next chapter. What will happen?... Maybe they will finally do it!! Keep good wishes!!

Kiari Elizabeth Kaioh


End file.
